


Beyond The Lie

by Derekbullock317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Detective Noir, Estrangement, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fraud, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: The murder of a famous Movie Director in 1930s Canada sparks division in his family
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On an early morning in July in the town of Elk Valley in Canada Forty-three year-old famed movie director, Gerald Banes was sitting in his living room enjoying his first cup of coffee of the day, along with his newspaper, he smiles when he sees an article about his upcoming movie entitled "Admirer Of The Night" was already generating buzz around Hollywood.

After he took another sip of his coffee, Gerald noticed a bad feeling in his stomach. At first he thought he just ate too much at breakfast, but when he got up to the bathroom, he started to choke up blood.

Stricken with fear, Gerald ran to the phone to call the police and a doctor, but he was too weak to even stand. he fell to the floor, his vision fading, his stomach and his head pounding in pain, and the intense agony of his body slowly being destroyed.

And then, darkness overwhelmed him.

Suzanne McCallister, ironically who was Gerald's Ex-Wife was enjoying her morning tea before she went off to work, she is excited because her Stepdaughter, Kimberly Banes is coming to stay with her for the entire summer while she's on summer break from Yale. After today, Suzanne could is going to take a short vacation from her job at The Shadow Club where she worked as a singer and dancer. Her Boss, Samuel Murry was a really hard man to please and was never happy when Suzanne decided to take some time off, especially since all he wanted to do was bed Suzanne just like he's done with all of the girls who have worked there, but Suzanne was having none of that.

Since Suzanne learned of her Stepdaughter's visit she had her Maid, Mona prepare dinner for her and Kimberly, which she and the rest of the kitchen staff handled expertly.

After a relaxing soak in the tub, Mona helps Suzanne get dressed. It is nearly six thirty in the evening when Kimberly arrived at her Mother's mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimberly rings the doorbell, Mona answers it, she gasps in surprise when she saw Kimberly standing in front of her.

"Miss Kimberly, it's so good to see you again." the older black woman says happily.

"Hello Mona." Kimberly says before walking inside the house and hugging Mona warmly. Mona leads Kimberly into the sitting room, where she finds her Stepmother waiting.

After a delicious dinner, Kimberly and Suzanne retire to the veranda, which has a spectacular view of Elk Valley.

"Dinner was wonderful, as always, Mother." Kimberly says. Before Suzanne could reply, Mona rushed out onto veranda.

"Ms. Suzanne, the police are outside, they said it's urgent ma'am."

"Show them in, Mona."

Mona nods and goes to let the Officers in.

Detective Ray Dixon put out his cigarette on the heel of his shoe as the front door open and a petite black woman dressed in a Maid's uniform.

"Please come this way." Mona says cheerfully.

Ray and the two uniformed Officers follow Mona inside the house, she then then leads them to the veranda, where Suzanne and Kimberly were still sitting.

"Police, Ms. Suzanne." Mona says.

"Thank you, Mona."

Mona takes her leave.

"Good evening Officers, to what do we owe this visit?" Kimberly asks.

Ray cleared his throat before continuing.

"Ms. McCallister, do you know a Gerald Banes?"

She frowns at the mention of her Ex's name, a sentiment that was shared by Kimberly.

"Yes unfortunately, I was married to the cad, why are you all inquiring about him?" Suzanne asked.

"He's dead ma'am, he was found in his home deceased, looks like he was poisoned." Ray said, eyeing the women closely.

"Can either of you think of anyone who would to do this to Mr. Banes?" Ray asked.

"Ina Dove, she's an Actress that Gerald entertained, she and Gerald have a daughter together. Marie." Kimberly says bitterly.

Ray took a mental note of Kimberly's apparent disdain for Ina Dove and her Step-Sister.

"Thank you both for your time, we'll be in touch."


	3. Chapter 3

"So Kimberly, how is life at Valemore? Met any handsome men while there?" her Mother asks.  
To which Kimberly simply rolled her eyes.

"What? I only wish to know if and when you plan to marry and have a child or two."

"So you keep up your appearance in public?" Kimberly inquires.

At first, Suzanne is too stunned to answer, but she soon recovers her wits about herself.

"Mother, I didn't go to Valemore to find a mate, I went to get a teaching certification as well as a nursing degree."  
"For goodness sake, Kimberly, you're always so studious and serious, why don't you try to have some fun for once?"

"Mother please, you're prying again." Kimberly snapped.

Ray and the two officers that were with him walked up the marble steps towards the large, imposing mansion that sat atop a steep hill.  
Ina Dove and her daughter, Marie stood outside of their home dressed elegantly.

Both Ina and Marie made a spectacle of themselves when they learned of Gerald's death, shifting his focus, Ray decides to look into why Gerald and Suzanne divorced and why she and Kimberly harbor such deep-seeded hatred for the man who was seemingly admired by all.

Ina explains that she and Suzanne were both cast in "Admirer Of The Night" for the Lead Actress role, which had been promised to Suzanne, but thanks to Ina's feminine wilds, Gerald changed his mind and fired Suzanne. Ray then glances at Marie, who was batting her eyes at him.

"And what about the reason Suzanne and Kimberly dislike you, Marie?"

"Oh, that's simple, Daddy never paid Kimberly or Suzanne any attention after Kimberly was born, he gave it all to us." she said, twirling a strand of brown hair around one finger playfully.

"I see." Ray says.

After speaking with Ina and her Daughter, Ray returned to the Police Station, his girlfriend, Alice Claire was waiting for him at his desk. 

"Hey hot tomato, you ready to go?" Ray says to his girl.

"Sure, my hunk, Fairveiw Meadows awaits."

For the last three months, Ray and Alice have been going to Fairveiw Meadows park for lunch, Personally Ray didn't see the appeal to eating in the park, but it was important to Alice, so he went along with it to keep his woman happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the park was relatively quiet, most of Ray's thoughts were centered around this case. An audible sigh from Alice brings Ray back to the present.

"Ray, we-we need to talk." she says.

"Is it someone else?" Ray asked plainly, Alice a nods, but says nothing.  
"Who is he?" Ray asks as brings the car to a stop.

"Well... It's not a he, but rather a she, Melinda Grayson _."_ Alice revealed.

To say that Ray was shocked by Alice's sudden revelation would be a major understatement, fueled by heartbreak and fury, Ray gets out of the  
car and goes over to Alice's side of the car and wrenched the door open.

"Get out, right now." he growls.

"What? Why?" Alice asks, dumbfounded.

"We are finished, that's why! There is no way that I'm going to be seen with the likes of you anymore." he hissed angrily.

Tears began flowing from Alice's eyes as she tried once again to explain, but Ray wasn't listening anymore.

"Can you at least take me to a service station so I can call...?"

"Your lover?" Ray barks, Alice nods tearfully.

"Fine, I'm not totally heartless."

True to his word, Ray drives Alice to service station and leaves her there, Alice quickly uses the pay phone and calls her girlfriend of nearly a year, Melinda Grayson and asks her to come and pick her up from the service station.


End file.
